


Jealousy

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, annoying but somewhat charming little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Stevie's first kiss came from about of jealously about the Sole Survivor spending a lot more of her time than usual with Cait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So for insight on the joke, Stevie's last name (as in maiden) is Royal.

"Do you like Cait?"

An amused smile snuck it's way onto Stevie's face. "She's alright. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering Blue, jeez."

Stevie turned on the couch to face Piper. They were sitting in Publick Occurrences, waiting for Nat to come home so the vault dweller would have someone to play with... At least in Piper's words. 

"Is someone jealous?"

"Wha-wha? Blue... Why-why would I be jealous? Did it just get hot in here?"

Stevie's smirk quickly turned into a grin. She had her conspiracy that Piper liked her as more than a friend, returned her feelings, but this proved it. Honestly it amused her, seeing the reporter so flustered and obviously confused.

"Um... Hmmm. Lemme think... Oh right! You think she's gonna steal me!"

"Aren't you cocky." Piper said even though she was trying to pull her coat as far up her face as possible.

Stevie moved closer to the other girl on the couch, as close as she could without touching her. She hovered her lips over her the journalist's ear.

"Am I right?"

"No, you're Royal."

Confusion overwhelmed her before she realized what Piper said. Stevie huffed before lunging the smaller girl and attacking her with tickles.

Laughing Piper started yelling, "no Blue! Jesus, stop!"

"Admit it!"

Piper pushed the sole survivor off of her and jumped on her. Suddenly she was straddling the taller woman's waist and their noses were touching.

"Hi."

"Hi," Stevie's voice came out breathless.

Piper didn't know what to do. She was guessing by the fact that Stevie seemed so happy about her blatant jealousy that the vault dweller had been spending so much time with Cait Stevie felt the same way about her as she did about Stevie. She moved her hand to the not shaved side of her friends head on instinct and started playing with the shoulder length hair. 

"Piper...." Stevie sounded a lot less cocky now. "Am I right?"

Chuckling Piper answered, "of course you are Blue, you're always right?"

Stevie pushed up for a hesitant first kiss. Piper's abilities weren't anything to write home about (but writing was the journalist's specialty while Stevie's was lock picking and terminal hacking) but it felt amazing. And tasted like bubble gum and Nuka Cola... But that was besides the point. 

"Ewww! Get a room! Some of us have to sit on the couch and we would prefer there not be gross old people cooties on it!"

Piper jumped at the sound of Nat's voice and fell off the couch as a result. Stevie sat up blushing furiously as she laughed nervously.

"Never change Nat, never change."

"Oh you bet I won't, but those couch cushions might need to."


End file.
